The Others
by hkgboy
Summary: A story about the Dears and their creators.Please review.


**Disclaimer I don't own Dears. They belong sole to their creators and owners. If I did own Dears I be doing naughty things and not typing away at a computer.**

Dears: Extra Edition

Farix was anxious; his heart beat rapidly as he maneuvered his cloaked ship which was trailing behind the much larger saucer. He had been patiently stalking the saucer from the neighboring system to this current ones' third planet. Farix like most of his species and particularly for those of his caste were natural predators. And like others of the warrior caste Farix was hunting for glory. As a junior member of the warrior caste, he had to prove himself to the high council that he was worthy of becoming a full warrior. By gaining glory and showing cunning he would finally be realize his dream.

Farix was assigned to track down and record information on those of this quadrant of the Milky Way. Farix's people once ruled the Milky Way. Many species under their rule once worshiped them, sought them as war allies, fear them as demons.

For many eons The Dominants, as other species called Farix's people, evolved from ferocious predators. With their aggressive instincts embedded in their DNA they conquered their own planet and then spread to the stars where they asserted themselves against others of this galaxy. The instinct to hunt and conquer led to an empire. Yet, this same instinct drove to constant infighting between the clans which in turn extinguished their empire and nearly themselves. To ensure survival as a species The Dominant, as the legends tell, created a race from a drop of their blood, a race whose very nature was opposite of their own. This new race would have a natural instinct to serve. And this race along with their creators would be like two sides of a coin each complimenting the other. One would serve to temper the other half's aggressive nature. The other side to command and full fill the new ones' instinct to appease.

The 'New Race' was what drove Farix to his current hunt. By fortune Farix had encounter the saucer wandering aimless and carrying those with a drop of his people's blood. What better way to get glory than to recover the very blood that was stolen for them by those the Dominant had formerly conquered?

So now Farix's enjoyed the anticipation of the hunt. Using the controls he positioned his smaller ship to attach itself to the larger saucer. Once attached, Farix lasered a hole into the saucer's hull where he would board.

-------------------------------------

Nia leaned against the console, as she waited for her master's orders. With her arms to her back, and hands interlock she whistled to pass the boredom. Hiss, the door open and she abruptly stood at attention, "Master, Xaki"; she crooned leaning her body against his taller frame.

Xaki, Nia's slivered haired supervisor looked downed at his apprenticed in annoyance. Stepping away from her he answered in monotone, "Time for patrols".

"Yes master. Nia take the top deck, Nii?"

"No you patrol this deck I'll take the bottom"

"Now, Ni?"

"Yes now!" Xaki said raising his voice. Without another word Xaki turned away from his apprentice. The doors hissed again as he exited.

Farix clung to the shadows above the high ceilings as he listened to the pair below. He could not understand a word of the short conversation. But obviously the pair where security, the larger male was definitely the superior, since he was giving orders. The young cat was by her inattentiveness at guarding was definitely a cub still in training. Farix, chuckled inwardly at her greenness. Really, questioning an order as simple as ship patrol.

Nia, paused still before starting her rounds. Scratching her head, she had the strange feeling that someone was laughing at her. "But that's silly no one's here", shrugging she start whistling as she head down the corridors.

Farix climbed down from the shadows of the high ceiling, as soon as the orange cub was out of sight. Quickly he made to the console where the pair had been. Punching console keys, he scrolled through the archives-- that was for gods' sake was written in Farix's language, unlike the gibberish version these servants spoke – until he found the genetics archives of those in the hibernation pods. Typing in the certain genes of his people that would be present in those in the pods, he hoped to find the ones with the most Dominate Blood.

Minutes past, the screen texts flickers matches found, "Genetic sequence matched, Ren Series, Location 4th Cargo Bay, up loading map." Farix quickly memorized the pods locations. Without haste he climbed back on the walls and entered the maze of vents.

Fingers erupted from and pushed away a grate from a wall vent. Sticking his arms out all the way to his shoulder then pushing against his hand with the elbow raised Farix pushed the rest of his body out of the vent. Standing upright he twisted his torso to remove the kinks from his body. It wasn't until he completely straightened himself that his jawed gaped open in astonishment. Fraxis found himself in a brightly lit room. Tilting his head up and around he found what he was looking for. All around the walls suspended above him were hundreds of clear cylindrical hibernation pods crammed together. Some where empty, some not. On the walls to the ceiling they where held in groups by small cables. A matrix of pods lined the room. The pattern of which was, each group with ten pods connected together through small cables at the top half of the group and at the bottom half of the in group. Each end of a group had cables that fed into a larger cable the fed into the wall.

Farix walked up to one of the pods, searching with his index finger and eyes he examined the serial number that was etched on each of the pods metal ends. This one read "Ren, Ren, Ren…" Smiling theses were the only numbers he needed to hear. This turquoise haired female along with her neighbors were of the Zero series. The Zeros as the saucer's computer designated them contained "The Strong Blood". Taking a short breath Farix opened a pouched flap in his black uniform. Reaching in, he pulled out 9 silver metallic slips and one black one; each slip the size of his pinky finger. Clutching the slips in his left hand he examined each of The Zero series, pausing to think which ones' to take. He wished he could have them all. But sadly each slip could only transport seven pods at most. Moments passed before he stopped gazing at the pods.

Deciding, he walked a pod. Placing a silver slip at one of center pods of a group, a small circle pip popped out of slips center. Pressing the circle a hum emitted from the slip. Farix step back several paces away.

"Ni, what was that?" Nia heard something down the hall as she strolled through her patrol. No longer standing, she went on all fours paws like a cheetah. She ran towards the cargo bay.

Farix cursed as he heard the doors opening. He needed just a few moments and his task would have been complete.


End file.
